This invention relates to a sheath knife and unique sheath device assembly. The assembly is of a nature incorporating a rigid belt type sheath device adapted to receive a waist-line belt through a belt loop portion thereof. The sheath device is configured to provide a discreet offset between the plane of the belt loop portion and its holding sheathing portion.
It is feature of the invention to provide a new and improved sheath device for a sheath knife of the hunting knife variety which provides greater comfort for the user thereof and greater rigidity of support for the sheath knife carried therein.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a more durable and yet more comfortable sheath device and knife assembly which provides all of the advantages of sheaths for hunting-type sheath knives of the character heretofore or now in use and provides additional rigidity and protection for both the blade portion of the knife and the body of the wearer of the assembly.
Another object is to provide a sheath device and sheath knife assembly wherein the sheath device is of a rigid construction and is economical to manufacture in that thinner layers of leather material may be utilized in the construction of the portion of the sheath device overlying the metallic former incorporated therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sheath device and knife assembly wherein the belt loop portion which is attached to the belt of the user is offset relative to the plane of the blade supporting and sheathing portion of the sheath knife assembly, in a manner to provide a more comfortable lay of the sheathing portion of the device against the leg or hip of the individual user wearing the sheath knife.
In correlation with the foregoing object it is an additional object to provide a sheath device of a sandwich-type construction in which rivet-type fastenings as utilized in the prior art sheaths are minimized and stitched methods of assembly for laminated sheath construction also of a nature well known in the prior art are obviated and yet a device is provided which provides greater serviceability and comfort for the individual when the assembly is in use.